My Happy Ending
by Iin S
Summary: American VS Japan, sebuah pertandingan yang akhirnya tidak dapat diprediksi. Saat pengumuman MVP, ternyata Sena yang mendapatkannya! Bagaimana perasaan Pentagram? Eyeshield 21 Award, Month December : Happy Ever After, Warning Inside! Mind To RnR?


Iin: YA! Makasi bagi yang mau mampir dan membaca cerita saya!

Pichi: Yap, kami ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Iin: Ini pertama kalinya pake chara Clifford.

Pichi: Dan juga Pentagram.

Iin: Hehehe, mudah-mudahan kalian suka.

Pichi: YAP!

Iin + Pichi: Selamat menikmati!

* * *

"KYA! Clifford!"

"BUD!"

"Tatanka!"

"Clifford!"

"Mr. DON!"

"Panther!"

"Clifford!"

"KYA! Clifford!"

Di luar bus terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang meneriakkan nama-nama setiap member Pentagram, termasuk aku.

"Aah… sepertinya sorakan para fans di sini pun lebih banyak Clifford dibanding aku, 'kan?" seseorang di sampingku, Bud. Menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Terus kenapa?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Karena, aku sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan ini yang selalu ia ajukan kepadaku.

"Aku 'kan bintang Hollywood. Dasar, rasanya terlalu berlebihan jika seorang quarterback American football menjadi sepopuler ini dibandingkan aku yang bintang Hollywood," kata Bud seperti biasa. Aku sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan atau jawabannya yang tidak pernah bervariasi. Seperti tidak punya kartu truff yang lain saja.

"Apa kau lupa aku keturunan bangsawan?" aku menatapnya horror. Reaksinya adalah wajah yang memucat. Aku membuatnya ketakutan. Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku memamerkan bahwa aku adalah keturunan bangsawan, tentu saja aku akan mengatakan 'apa gunanya kalau kartu truff tidak memamerkan kekuatannya pada lawannya?'

"Ekh?" matanya membulat dan pupilnya mengecil.

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Present by: Iin and Pichi**

**Title: My Happy Ending**

**Theme: Happy Ever After**

**Warning: OOC tingkat akut, slight CliffMamo, gaje, abal, jelek, hancur, sisanya kalian yang pikir dah…**

**Semoga memenuhi syarat award :D**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Tap tap tap**

Aku meninggalkannya yang masih diam terpaku di dalam bus. Aku turun dari bus dan berjalan menerobos para wartawan dan fansku.

"Clifford, minta tanda tangan," seru seorang gadis kecil di depanku. Dasar bocah, apa kau tidak tahu betapa angkuhnya aku?

Aku berjalan cuek meninggalkannya hingga ia tertelan oleh kerumunan fans dan wartawan yang mengikutiku.

"Hiks… hiks…," bocah itu menangis, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Memang apa untungnya aku peduli?

"YA! Sena! Kau akan bertanding sebentar lagi! Ganbatte!" seru bocah ber-inline skate sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Hai," jawab bocah Sena itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pasti.

"Kekeke… kau harus bisa menang Cebol sialan!" kata bocah Hiruma.

"Fuh… kurasa melodi ini sama seperti melodi yang sedang bersemangat. Jika kita tambahkan bla bla bla…," kata bocah Akaba yang berambut merah menggunakan sunglass itu.

"Kurasa Japan all star sudah sampai," kata Don yang ada di belakangku.

"Kupikir begitu," sahutku pendek.

"Lihat yang rambut panjang itu!" seru Bud yang sudah menyusul.

"Hm," aku memandang bocah berambut panjang berwarna perak, membawa buku, berdiri di samping gadis manis berkepang dua, "ada apa dengannya?"

"Masa' kau tidak tahu?" Bud memasang wajah heran, "dia 'kan anak dari Masaru Honjo!"

"Oh, ternyata dia Bocah Honjo," kataku sambil menatapnya malas, "lalu?"

"Dia bisa berjalan di udara!" lanjut Tatanka, "namanya Taka Honjo."

"Kudengar nama kakaknya Hibari Honjo," lanjut Don, "dia wanita yang cantik. Dan berkerja menjadi pramugari."

"Jadi apa Mr. Don mau menjadikannya pacar?" tanya Panther dengan polos.

"Tentu saja," sahut Mr. Don.

"Oh My God!" seru Bud sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Ada apa Bud? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Panther.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku heran dengan Mr. Don yang tak bosan-bosannya pacaran," kata Bud sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lalu apa untungnya kita membicarakan ini?" tanyaku malas.

"Kalau Hiruma melemparkan pass kepadanya apakah aku bisa menangkapnya?" tanya Bud padaku.

"Kita adalah Pentagram! Untuk apa takut dengan bocah berambut panjang itu?" lalu aku menarik nafas sebentar, "dan juga kita memiliki kartu truff terkuat."

"Pikiranmu kartu saja," kata Bud heran.

"Setidaknya itu membuat kita berpikir positif, Bud," sahut Don.

"Tapi memikirkan perempuan bisa memperlemah kartu truff kita," sahutku asal.

"Eeh… Clifford!" tegur Panther.

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Don kepadaku.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" kata Tatanka.

"Ayo kita masuk ke lapangan! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" seru Panther sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Presentase kemenangan kita sudah pasti 100%" kata Don.

"Tentu saja dan aku akan membalas dendamku pada Sonny yang tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua," sahutku mengingat kejadian main kartu kemarin.

"Tapi kurasa kalian salah," kata Panther.

"Eh?" Tatanka terlihat heran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Panther.

"Karena Sena akan membuat kalian terkejut," kata Panther yakin.

"Hoo?" sahut kami bersamaan.

* * *

"=Clifford="

* * *

"Kita sambut! American all star!"

"KYA!"

Sorak sorai penonton pecah setelah kami, Pentagram, keluar diiringi dengan cheerleaders yang menari-nari tidak penting.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita memulai pertandingan, Clifford," kata Bud yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingku.

"Hm," aku mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang! Kita sambut Japan all star!"

"YA! Japan!" teriak salah seorang cheerleader berbadan pendek, berambut dark blue dan mengenakkan inline skate. Euh, gadis berisik itu!

"Kelihatannya mereka bersemangat sekali," komentar Panther.

"Iya, apakah mereka akan bersemangat kalau kita bisa mengalahkan mereka?" sahut Tatanka.

"Tatanka!" aku membentaknya.

"A… ada apa?" dia tergagap.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan 'kalau kita bisa' karena kita pasti bisa!" aku memasang tampang horror –mungkin- karena melihat ekspresinya yang ketakutan.

"Okay, okay," muncul Bud mengganggu aku yang tengah menasihati Tatanka.

"Sepertinya Bud mencari perhatianmu Clifford," kata Don dengan entengnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Entah," lalu ia berjalan satu langkah kedepan, menyamai langkahku, "tapi kurasa dia ingin kau sedikit memperhatikannya."

"Untuk apa aku memperhatikannya jika tidak ada keuntungannya," aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari penonton menjadi pandangan hampa lurus ke depan, "lebih baik aku memperhatikan kartu karena bisa membawakan kemenangan untukku."

"Iya, iya… aku tahu itu Cliff," lalu ia mengambil langkah mundur, "aku tahu kau tidak senang diganggu 'kan?"

"Iya," aku mempercepat langkahku meninggalkan mereka.

**Tap tap tap…**

Aku menghentikan langkahku setelah sampai di bench.

Don mewakili America all star saat pelemparan koin.

Ternyata offense pertama Jepang. Sama saja jika America mendapatkan offense pertama, tetapi kalau offense pertamanya America, aku yakin kekalahan Jepang sudah di depan mata.

"Jadi, offense pertama Jepang ya?" tanya Panther padaku.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan?" sahutku bosan.

Don, Tatanka dan Bud turun tangan.

**Pertandingan dimulai!**

Quarterback pertama adalah Hiruma. Baiklah, trik macam apa yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku bocah?

Dia menjejerkan empat reciver terkuat Japan. Raimon Tarou, Jo Tetsuma, Haruto Sakuraba dan Taka Honjo.

"Hei Clifford! Kepanikan kita tadi, Taka turun tangan pada offense pertama Jepang," kata Panther yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Kurasa yang perlu diperhatikan adalah Bocah monyet itu," kataku sambil menunjuk kearah monyet itu.

"Iya juga," Panther melihat arah yang aku tunjukkan dengan seksama.

"Hh… kurasa Bocah Hiruma merencanakan sesuatu," gumamku.

"APA?" kulihat mata Panther berbinar.

"Let's see," kataku.

"Ka… kakaka mereka bodoh! Formasi padat seperti itu tidak akan berhasil!" kata Morgan.

"…," aku tetap serius memperhatikan permainan.

"Kekeke, ini formasi pass ekstrem kami," dia mengambil jeda sebentar, "gatling!"

**Drap drap drap**

Para reciver berlari berdasarkan pass route mereka.

Tapi, sebelum Hiruma melempar pass, Don sudah berada di sana untuk menghancurkan Hiruma.

"Namamu Hiruma? Kelihatannya kau tidak bisa kabur dari kematian poker Clifford kemarin," dia tersenyum, "tapi, bahkan dengan kepandaianmu itu aku tetap akan membuatmu keluar dalam satu play tanpa memberimu kesempatan untuk menunjukkan isi trick play yang pasti sudah kau rencanakan dengan hati-hati itu. Menyedihkan, aku benar-benar sedih."

**BRUK**

Datang Kurita yang menghalangi rencana Don. Hebat juga dia.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Hiruma mengalami patah tangan kanan lagi seperti melawan Hakushu!" serunya.

"KAK KURITA!" teriak mereka dengan sangat lantang. Merusak gendang telinga saja.

**BRAK**

Kurita terjatuh dan ia harus dikirim ke bench untuk sementara.

"Uooh! Kau lihat Clifford? Japan all star itu kuat!" puji Panther.

"Tentu saja lebih kuat Pentagram!" bentakku. Lagi-lagi dia memuji Japan.

"Iya, iya Guru Clifford," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Hh…," aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

Panther dipanggil untuk turun ke field, aku duduk di bench sendiri untuk mengamati mereka. Sena berlari membawa bola lalu datanglah Panther yang menghentikannya. Sena menggunakan tangannya untuk menghentikan serangan Panther, dan itu gagal. Lalu dia mencoba untuk menjatuhkan Panther dengan mendorong helm-nya, tetapi usahanya sia-sia lagi.

Setelah lama kami mengamati pertandingan, akhirnya tiba saatnya offense America.

"Wuua! Pergantian defense dan juga offense! Akhirnya, keluar juga offense America! Menara pengontrolnya tentu saja, keturunan bangsawan, Clifford d' Louis!"

"KYA!"

Suara memekakkan telinga itu terdengar sangat jelas. Padahal mereka tidak menggunakan microphone.

"Offense seperti apakah yang akan diperlihatkannya dengan tag double ace runnernya bersama Panther? Mari kita lihat baik-baik!"

Aku datang dan secara kebetulan berdiri di dekat Panther.

"Nishishishishi, Sena! Ronde pertama aku yang menang! Walaupun nyaris gagal…," kata Panther sambil nyengir.

"Panther!" tegurku saat aku menangkap kata-katanya barusan. Dia mengatakan nyaris gagal? Menunjukkan kelemahan saja.

"Ma… maaf!" katanya.

"Ejekanmu sama sekali enggak cukup! Jangan pernah bilang kamu nyaris gagal!" bentakku.

"Ohoooo, soal itu? Tapi itu faktanya, aku memang nyaris…"

"Nggak masalah, pokoknya kamu mesti tinggalin kesan yang kuat! Apa gunanya kalau kartu truff nggak memamerkan kekuatannya pada lawannya?" potongku cepat.

"Okay," katanya menyerah.

Setelah itu aku maju ke field, bertanding melawan mereka semua.

Kadang aku berlari dengan membawa bola, atau melemparkan pass dan juga melakukan _handoff _pada Panther.

Hiruma dan Agon, mengeluarkan tag team Dragon fly, kami menjadi kewalahan menanganinya. Dread itu juga dengan mudah memotong pass yang aku lemparkan.

"Tidakkah menurutmu sekarang waktunya kita membawa mereka kembali kepada kenyataan, Clifford?" tanya Don.

"Iya," aku mengangguk lalu melangkah mendekati Hiruma, "biar kuajarkan bocah."

Lalu dia menoleh kearahku.

"Bagaimana cara tim puncak America menangani kartunya," kataku dengan wajah cool.

"Kekeke, ya, aku berterima kasih. Untuk itu aku tak sabar lagi menunggu bimbinganmu, Guru Clifford," katanya sambil terkekeh.

Pertandingan dimulai.

"SET! HUT! HUT!" seruku.

**Brak**

Terdengar suara linemen bertubrukan.

**Drap drap drap**

**Set**

Lalu aku handoff dengan Panther dan dia berhasil mendapatkan touchdown

Saatnya offense Jepang. Kelihatannya mereka mau menggunakan dragon fly lagi. Tapi itu tidak akan berhasil.

"SET! HUT! HUT!" seru Hiruma.

Bola dilempar dan Panther melakukan serangan blitz

"APAAA! Panther blitz? Dia meninggalkan zona defensenya dan menerjang maju untuk menjatuhkan quarterback Japan!" seru MC

"Idiot itu, kenapa mendadak melawan dragon fly yang sulit diketahui apakah Hiruma atau Agon yang mesti jadi targetnya…," kata Morgan.

"Lihat dia salah! Agon yang diterjang hanya menjadi umpan! Bolanya dilempar ke Hiruma," kata MC lagi.

Lalu Panther mengubah arah larinya, ia berlari menerjang Hiruma dengan paksa.

"Tidak masalah siapa yang menjadi targetnya, Panther adalah kartu truff yang seperti itu. Hanya dengan kecepatan cahayanya, dia akan menjatuhkanmu dengan paksa," kataku.

**BRUAK!**

Panther sukses membuat Hiruma terjatuh.

Setelah itu mereka bersiap-siap lagi.

"SET! HUT!" mereka menggunakan Dragon fly lagi.

"HYAA! Dia menerjang lagi! Blitz beruntun Panther," kata Bocah gendut.

"Tunggu… dia tidak menerjang! Kali ini, itu hanya gerak tipu!" teriak MC.

"Tidak perlu tiap kali menunjukkan blitz berkekuatan cahaya Panther, cukup menunjukkan kekuatannya saja," kataku.

"Dengan ini dragon fly tidak berguna lagi," kata Don.

Aku berjalan mendekati Hiruma.

"Sekarang kau paham caranya menangani kartumu? Aku menang ketika aku bisa membuatmu berpikir mungkin dia akan mengeluarkan kartu itu, Bocah Hiruma," kataku angkuh.

Tibalah offense America

"SET! HUT!" seruku.

**Duesh!**

Bocah cebol itu melakukan blitz.

"Mempercayakan zona defense pada Agon dan Shin, lalu menerjangku dengan blitz kecepatan cahaya Sena. Rencana yang lumayan, tapi…," aku mengambil posisi berlari, "itu hanya akan membuatmu jadi peniruku. Ya, kurasa itu artinya kau mendengarkan ajaranku dengan baik. Mencoba melakukan seperti yang diajarkan gurumu itu bagus, bocah."

Aku berlari meninggalkan Sena karena aku juga memiliki kecepatan yang sama dengannya.

"Percuma! Clifford bebas tanpa ada yang menjaga!"

"Aah… siapa yang bilang bebas dari penjaga? Kukuku, kau akan melihat mimpi yang bagus sebelum mati!" Agon, tidak! Agon sudah berada di depanku! Jangan panik Cliff, jangan panik. Kalau kau panik, raut wajahmu tidak akan terlihat seperti bangsawan lagi!

"Rencana nekat dengan blitz dua pemain waktu melawan Clifford, aku nggak ingat pernah bilang begitu," kata Hiruma.

**Syuut**

Aku berhasil menghindarinya.

"Hah, bukannya baru saja kukatakan? Rencananya memang bukan blitz dua pemain…," kata Hiruma. Lalu pandanganku terhalangi oleh…

Shin…

"Tapi tiga!" lanjut Hiruma.

Sena, Agon dan Shin. Triple blitz!

"I… ini, dia sudah terpojok," ucap Chuubo.

"Mereka terlalu cepat!" kata Juumonji.

"Sekarang jau paham caranya menangani kartumu? Aku menang selama aku bisa membuatmu berpikir, tidak mungkin dia akan memainkan kartu ini, Pak Guru Clifford," katanya licik.

"Si…"

"Trident tackles!"

**BRUK!**

Ukh… sakit… ada apa ini…

"Bawa dia ke bench!" suruh Tatanka.

"TIME OUT!" teriak Don.

Aku merasakan tubuhku diangkat dengan tandu. Ukh, kurasa bagian lambungku yang barusan diserangnya.

"Beristirahatlah," nasihat Panther.

"…," aku tidak menjawabnya. Terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

"Waktu time out habis, kami harus kembali ke field," kata Bud.

"Bye Cliff," kata mereka. Jangan perlakukan aku lemah seperti itu!

**Tap tap tap**

Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Uuh… Hiruma-kun dan juga Taka-kun belum mengambil air mereka. Lagipula airnya habis!" keluh seorang gadis yang mungkin sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mencari air.

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut auburn, matanya berwarna biru sapphire dan juga tingkah lakunya yang menggambarkan orang America. Dia kurang lebih 25% keturunan America dan 75% keturunan Jepang.

"Ukh…," aku berusaha bangun dan menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangku, lebih tepatnya lambungku.

"Clifford-san, eh… maksudnya Mr. Clifford ada apa?" tanya gadis Auburn itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kalau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris jangan pakai bahasa itu," kataku menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Eh? Baiklah," lalu matanya menerawang ke dadaku, "wah, bengkak!"

"Eh?" aku heran.

"Tunggu ya," katanya lalu pergi.

"Hm…," aku menunggunya. Untungnya aku tidak disuruh untuk ke field.

"Ini aku bawakan lap dingin untuk mengompres dan beberapa obat penghilang rasa sakit," kata gadis ini. Aku yakin namanya Anezaki Mamori, aku menemukan nama itu saat browsing tentang Hiruma.

"Ter-"

"Berbaringlah," perintahnya.

"What?" ups! Aku menggunakan bahasa Inggris!

"ARGH! Berbaring lah!" perintahnya. Lalu dia terlihat berpikir, "aha! Sleep!" katanya sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Eh?" aku menuruti saja. Aku membaringkan tubuhku dan menutup mata. Dia mengatakan 'sleep' kan?

**Nyess…**

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dadaku. Rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang.

"Selesai," katanya.

"Uhm?" aku melihat lap itu terteletak di dadaku, tepatnya dibagian yang bengkak.

"Hihihi," dia tertawa. Manis, kuakui.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau keren ju –ups-," dia membungkam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku keturunan bangsawan," kataku sambil memamerkan derajatku.

"Ooh…," katanya.

"Hh…," aku menghembuskan nafasku. Poniku terbang diterpa oleh udara yang aku keluarkan.

"Hh…," dia juga menghembuskan nafas perlahan, "kau mirip sekali."

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku.

"Hiruma-kun, dia mirip sekali denganmu. Apa kalian saudara?" dia bertanya dengan wajah konyol.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Ooh…," katanya.

"HOI Clifford! Ayo kembali ke field! Jangan pacaran!" suruh Bud.

"Urgh! Aku tidak pacaran!" bentakku OOC.

"Eh?" terlihat semburat merah terukir manis di wajahnya.

"Jangan anggap yang tadi serius, itu hanya gertakan," kataku lalu memegang pundaknya.

"E… eh… Iya."

"DAN CLIFFORD MEMASUKI FIELD!" teriak MC.

"KYA!"

Aku kembali bermain. Kelihatannya aku menjadi lebih bersemangat, sakitnya sudah hilang.

"YA! Clifford membawa bolanya sendiri!" kata MC.

"Touchdown!"

Semua terjadi berulang-ulang. Touchdown demi touchdown terjadi, tim Jepang dan Amerika tidak ada yang mau menyerah. Hingga akhirnya skor sama, 45-45.

"Nggak mungkin kita mengakhirinya seperti ini 'kan? Penghargaan terbaik bukanlah hadiah, melainkan kejayaan dari kemenangan itu sendiri, itulah jiwa dari American football. Kata-kata itu berasal dari tuan rumah hebat America sendiri 'kan?" kata Hiruma.

"Kata-kata yang bagus, itu benar. Tak ada seorangpun di sini yang bisa menerima akhir seperti ini," kata Don.

"Ya, kedudukan seri itu seperti mencium adik perempuanmu sendiri," kata Bud.

"Hei! Kalian! Jangan memutuskan sendiiri!" cegah Morgan.

"YEAAAH!" seru Japan all star

Sedangkan America all star hanya tersenyum atau nyengir, tetapi berbeda denganku yang tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Sena! Ini adalah pertarungan aku dan kau!" kata Panther.

"SET! HUT!" quarterback Sena memulai pertandingan.

_Dan pertandingan itu berakhir tanpa ada yang mengetahui hasilnya._

**[Saat pertandingan telah benar-benar usai]**

**Pengumuman MVP…**

"Dan, yang mendapat MVP adalah…," jeda yang sengaja diberikan oleh Morgan membuat hampir semua orang berdebar-debar.

"Aku yakin pasti Clifford," gumam Bud yang berada di belakangku.

"Japan all star, Kobayakawa Sena."

"WHOAAA!" field menjadi gaduh.

"SENA!" Suzuna berlari lalu memeluk Sena. Pemandangan anak kecil.

"Hh…," aku menghembuskan nafas.

"Sudahlah Cliff, aku tahu kau ingin mendapatkan gelar MVP itu 'kan?" tanya Bud sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Jangan berharap akan sesuatu yang tak mungkin kita capai," kataku dingin sambil berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Clifford," kata Mamori yang sekarang berdiri dihadapanku.

"Huh?" aku mendengus.

"Iya," dia mengangguk.

"Begitu," aku menundukkan kepalaku.

**Tep**

Dia menaruh tangannya dibahuku.

"Ganbatte," katanya sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku. Lalu menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kau seperti putri bangsawan ya?"

"E… eh? Maksudnya?" dia menatapku heran.

"Pikirkan dalam sepuluh detik dan aku akan menunggu jawabanmu," kataku.

**End of Clifford's POV**

**Mamori's POV**

Sepuluh detik!

Ehm… dia bilang dia keturunan bangsawan.

"Sepuluh," Clifford mulai menghitung.

Sedangkan aku terlihat seperti seorang anak bangsawan.

"Sembilan."

Seorang keturunan bangsawan dan anak bangsawan.

"Delapan."

Kalau dihubungkan…

"Tujuh."

Bisa menjadi seperti sebuah pasangan.

"Enam."

Kalau begitu ada sebuah relasi yang terjadi antara keduanya.

"Lima."

Sebuah relasi yang diciptakan oleh hubungan itu…

"Empat."

Adalah…

"Tiga."

Hubungan satu sama lain…

"Dua."

Itu artinya…

"Satu."

"YA," sahutku mantap saat hitungan terakhirnya.

"Bagus," katanya lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan sedih lagi ya," kataku.

**End Of Mamori's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Ternyata bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang malaikat. Sifatnya juga sama seperti malaikat, padahal Clifford adalah rival negaranya," celetuk Mr. Don.

"Damn it! Aku keduluan cewek itu!" kata Bud.

"Eh?" semua orang menatap Bud dengan tatapan sangat heran.

"Kidding," katanya sambil menunduk.

* * *

_Sebuah kebahagian hadir saat Clifford terluka karena terkena Tackle dari Shin. Saat itu Clifford terbaring di bench karena lambungnya yang sakit. Tetapi malaikat itu datang dan mengobati Clifford. Menjadi sebuah benih yang sangat indah untuk mereka berdua. Hingga pengumuman pemenang MVP diumumkan. Clifford merasa kecewa karena dia tidak memenangkan MVP. Datanglah malaikat yang membangkitkannya dari keterpurukan dan kekecewaannya yang sempat menyerangnya. Dan sekarang ia menjadi bahagia, walau tidak mendapatkan gelar MVP. Jadi, jika kalian ingin bahagia diakhir, kalian harus merasakan rasa sakit terlebih dahulu. Menurut Clifford, ini adalah akhir yang bahagia selamanya… _**(^w^)**

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Iin: Makasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai akhir.

Pichi: Hontou ni Arigatou!

Iin: Hancur ya?

Pichi: Gaje ya?

Iin: Silahkan sampaikan lewat Review.

Pichi: Ehm!

Iin and Pichi: Kami tunggu reviewnya!

_**Mind To Review?**_


End file.
